


last night took an L (but tonight I bounce back)

by ladyofdecember



Series: tell me lies (tell me sweet little lies) [3]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 11, The Unincludeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Part 3 of the series of Steve and Snot's futures. One night, one party and everything changed. Heartbreak is a terrible thing but what happens when you try something new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best attempt at Snot's 4th possible future outcome, as seen in the episode "The Unincludeds". This was just my take and I couldn't get inspired enough to connect it to the actual future so this, of course, is just that night at the party. I tried, I guess, is all I can say!

Every story needs a conflict or maybe two requiring a resolution, just something to get past and work toward, or not depending on where your world view and orientation are. Snot Lonstein knows that life isn't fair, he's sure about that, already having been dealt a shitty hand starting out of the gate with various other problems and issues cropping up along the way.  
  
So of course he doesn't expect anything less than absolute destruction and chaos in his life once they have decided to host a party at Steve's house. He hadn't even wanted to go and had been permanently turned off to such things after being egged by Mertz and the others at his house party. That had been the final straw that broke the camel's back and he had planned on swearing them off entirely. After all, they only had a few more years of high school and then they'd be in the clear, full blown adults who had no time for such things anyway.  
  
But no, Steve had insisted this was a great idea, some grand gesture intended to right all wrongs for the “unincludeds” throughout their school. They'd be kings, he'd said in that enormously child-like manner he often got. His hopefulness and positivity was infectious and he'd be lying were he to say that it wasn't one of the boy's more endearing qualities.  
  
____________________________  
  
He had been in the bathroom just down the hall from Steve's room and was making his way back when he became distracted by the party downstairs. No, no, his mind reminded him, better not go down there, otherwise you'll change the future.  
  
Still, there was a lot of noise and music coming from down there, maybe he'd just take a peek from the staircase to see what was going on. If he couldn't attend the party, well he could certainly watch from a safe distance, right?  
  
He began to hear the crowd chant Steve's name then. What? Why the hell would Steve be down there? Maybe he'd better check it out after all. They couldn't risk their futures like this!  
  
Snot crept his way down the steps, being careful to not let anyone notice him. He ventured down, only coming as far as the point where the wall dropped down, allowing him to see a few of the partygoers near the front door. He wasn't crazy, they had been shouting Steve's name and were now all watching with interest the exchange between Steve and some girl.  
  
Snot blinked as he watched the two talking. She seemed very animated as she talked to him and he couldn't help but feel the burn of jealously deep in his chest. He ignored it and tried to push it down but as the two continued, it threatened to flare up again.  
  
Suddenly, they were embracing one another and he began to grip the wooden banister with all of his might, feeling betrayed by his best friend. He grit his teeth in anger as he watched on.  
  
Not a second later and he felt as though he might faint and tumble down the stairs in front of everyone. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. They were kissing.  
  
He wants to run but he can't get himself to move an inch. All he can do is stand there motionless and staring as the scene unfolds.

He's going to die. He's having trouble breathing and the room seems to be spinning. Why is the music so loud? Someone may be screaming, he can't be sure but maybe it's him?

He stares, unable to tear his eyes away from the two as they make out. Is the crowd cheering them on? He feels sick, like he's in some sort of frat movie, one of those really ridiculous office blockbusters all about partying and comedic ne'er-do-wells at a university of some kind. The really disgusting kind of movies he hates.

Steve's tongue was down her throat, his hands were reaching around to her back and pulling her closer and closer to him as they made out.

He could remember the last time he'd been in that position with Steve, late one night after coming home from the carnival together last summer. It had been spectacular, although they never spoke of it of course.

Snot watched helplessly as the two threw themselves all over the living room, the crowd beginning to chant and cheer at the two. He felt sick. He began to distract himself with some nearby alcohol on the table, carelessly throwing back shot after shot. He took a few steadying breaths. He would not cry in public, not here, not now.  
  
Finally, the crown began to settle down but Snot didn't dare turn back around yet. He tossed back one more for good measure, feeling pleasantly warm inside.  
  
Snot looked at them then, chatting away in the corner now, blissfully unaware of anyone else in the room. He sneered in anger and turned away again, almost unable to take the feeling that was building inside him.

As he went to leave, he bumped into a girl not much older than him, with long lilac colored hair. She had braces and when she smiled, the low lighting from the ceiling gleamed off of them. “Excuse me... “ She said with a slight smile.

Snot sighed and went to move around her. “No, I'm sorry. Excuse me.”

Reaching out a hand, she grabbed his arm gently. “Hey, aren't you... Snot?”

“Uh... yeah?”

“You're in my history class. I'm... I'm Amy.”

The boy took in her hesitant smile, the way she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and allowed himself a small smile as well. “I'm... Snot. Well, wait you already knew that.”

Amy laughed and for a moment, his attention was torn away from the heartbreak, betrayal and just general turmoil he'd been lost in.

She suggested they move to the kitchen to get some drinks and as he passed by the group of kids with Steve and Lolo in the corner, he couldn't help but feel vindicated that someone at least wanted to talk to him.

They talked for what seemed like hours about school and teenage mutant ninja turtles for some reason and Snot was really beginning to like this girl. She wasn't amazingly beautiful or attractive or anything but she was pleasant and kinda funny too.

A guy approached them and Snot felt his hopes dashed all in an instant, realizing that he was probably going to steal her away. No matter, he could just go home and read. No wait, he'd lost that book. And the power was probably still out. Well... he could lay in the dark and imagine things in his head. Maybe that'd be worth something.

“Hey, you're in our history class, yeah?” The guy asked, smoothing his dark hair back with the palm of his hand.

“Uh, yeah I think so.”

“Cool.”

He handed Amy a beer and chugged the one he had before stepping closer to them. Snot took in his massive height and the way he towered over him and Amy. He handed Snot one of the unopened bottlenecks nearby with a smile. “Here.”

Snot took it, unsure of what was going on and what weird alternate reality he had fallen into. He watched as Amy sipped at her drink before leaning up to peck the guy on the cheek.

That was it. So much for ol' Snotters. She was obviously dating this guy.

“I'm Andy, by the way. Not that you asked.” He said with a charming grin as he took another swig.

“Oh, uh... sorry. I'm... kinda out of it tonight. There was a lot going on.” Snot shrugged, averting his gaze.

The kitchen herd was beginning to thin out. They were probably all back in the living room having grand old time with King and Queen of the nerds.

“Yeah, it seemed like you guys really outdid yourselves with this party. Say, how come you never talk to us at school? You never seem to talk to anyone. Except that one kid.... uh, Sam, is it?” Andy said, gesturing wildly about.

Snot laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard all night. When Andy looked like he wasn't kidding and Amy gave him a puzzled look, he shrugged it off. “No, uh... you mean Steve?”

“Sure. I guess. I didn't really know his name.”

It had never even occurred to Snot that others might want to hang out, other than Steve and their little group. Where were Toshi and Barry anyway?

“You should hang out with us sometime.” Amy said, shrugging. “We're fun. We like to be fun people.”

“Yeah!” Andy chuckled but Snot didn't seem to get the joke.

He realized he'd just been holding the ice cold bottle in his hands and lurched into action to open it and drink a bit. He really was zoning out tonight.

“So Amy, what do you think?” The guy asked, nodding in Snot's direction and he suddenly found Amy's light blue eyes roaming over him. He blushed.

She grinned and glanced up at Andy. “I like.”

Andy moved to sidle up against Snot, leaning on the kitchen island. “Snot, you seem upset.”

“I'm not upset.” He protested, his voice giving him away almost immediately. Damn, who knew you couldn't cover up a gaping, black hole in your chest?

“Are you upset over Sam?” Andy asked, side eyeing him.

“It's Steve.” Snot found himself angrily correcting then shaking his head and saying a little softer, “Yeah, well you wouldn't understand.”

“Try us.” Amy chimed in.

“It's just... we have this weird thing between us. I thought it was supposed to be just me and him but I guess I was wrong?”

“Well, then fuck him!” Andy said, shrugging.

“I mean, I've tried... I... “

The two burst into laughter, causing Snot to glance up embarrassed. “Oh, you meant... you didn't mean to-”

“No, no but I like where you're going there!” Andy said, still laughing.

He bumped shoulders with Snot. “I think he's a fool. You're a catch!”

“Uh... no, no really I'm not.” He laughed, shaking his head.

Amy stepped closer towards the two of them and grinned saucily. “I think you're hot.”

He could have sworn she was batting her eyes at him. No way.

Before he could really process anything that was happening, the three were heading out back to the Smith's backyard. Andy had taken it upon himself to gather nine more beers for them to enjoy, pretty much clearing the kitchen of any more bottlenecks. After a bit of talking and drinking, Amy had suggested they all take off their clothes and skinny dip in the pool. There was no one out here with them, all the so-called “nerds” would be too shy to do anything like that anyway.

Okay, calling it skinny dipping may be an over-exaggeration when really they were all still in their under clothes. But, it was close enough.

Snot didn't know if it was the beer kicking in or his new found “fuck it” sort of attitude but he found himself joining in with the two of them. After all, the lights were all off back here, the only visible lights were that pouring out from the kitchen. And again, most of the partygoers had gathered in the living room near the front.

Another beer or two in and Amy was making out with Andy, treading water along one side of the shallow part of the pool. Snot bobbed up and down, unsure what to do now. He had no experience just “going with the flow”. He was a planner, not a doer. But after the events of the evening, he really didn't care what else happened. So why not jump in full force and inhibitions be damned?

It wasn't long before he too was included in the action. Like some kind of delirious dream, Snot found himself being drawn closer and encircled between the two of them. Slowly, Amy's delicate hands reached up and launched themselves into his numerous chestnut colored curls as she leaned in and kissed him.

Andy was directly behind him and he could feel his hands on either of his bare, freckled shoulders as he made out with who he had assumed was the man's girlfriend. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Distantly, sounds of the party could still be heard, muted beats from the music inside the house. Snot found he could care less at this point.

The water was no longer chilly to him, not now that he was in the middle of one of the weirdest nights of his life. Still, it was pleasant, insanely pleasant to be making out with this girl. She may not be that pretty but she certainly was skilled with her tongue.

After a moment or two, he found he was being spun around to face Andy who looked as intoxicated as he felt. His head swam as the dark haired teen leaned in to capture his lips with his own. Again, he found that fingers were seeking out his long hair and digging in to bring his head gently closer to the man's own.

Snot began to relax into the kiss almost immediately as the two boys made out. The thumping bass from the house behind them began to rhythmically beat alongside the sound of his own heartbeat or was that just his drunken imagination?

His hands went up to grasp Andy's shoulders, bringing him down lower to his height and closer towards him so they were almost chest to chest.

The rest of the night seemed to be lost in an alcohol or just a lust fueled haze. Eventually however, several of the partygoers ended up out back too, forcing the three of them to break apart, reluctantly climb out and get dressed. Though, without any towels to dry off with, this proved to be a bit of an issue.

Drunken and horny but feeling satisfied as hell, Snot allowed himself to be dragged, stumbling back through the party by his two new friends. He passed faces in the crowd through the living room but he didn't recognize any if he knew them. They were all blank, faceless beings and he was more floating than actually walking anyway.

Out front in the yard, he held hands shyly with Andy as the three of them made plans, drunken, rushed promises to meet up the next day before school monday. Maybe they'd get pancakes at IHOP in the morning, if they weren't too hungover. Or maybe just Starbucks somewhere.

Snot insisted on walking home and that he lived nearby although that wasn't technically the truth. He really didn't want them seeing the state of his house or where he lived so that was fine, walking home in slightly soggy clothes.

Amy and Andy piled into their dark green jeep they'd arrived in, Andy swearing he was fine to drive and seeming to pull it off okay as they rode away from the house.

Snot watched them go for a bit until they turned onto another street down at the corner, turning to begin heading home himself. His mind, having forgotten Steve almost entirely, was busy thinking about just what Andy possibly looked like beneath his tight, black boxer-briefs. He bit his lip, lost in fantasy as he continued on his way home.

The possibilities in front of him seemed limitless. It was amazing where one night's decisions could lead you.


End file.
